It's Time Ianto Came Back
by JantoGleek
Summary: It's about time Ianto came back to life. And maybe the oddest thing will do it. Owen/Ianto friendship. Jack/Ianto love :D Naughty parts as well :D R&R Please :D Made it to an M because of Janto sexiness :
1. Chapter 1

**I had to write this fic. I just watched Children Of Earth day 4 again and I couldn't stand it! So here is my version of events but this time Tosh and Owen are still alive and don't worry so will Ianto!**

_Stupid damn aliens! Gone and killed the bloody Teaboy. Gwen and Tosh are still crying and Jack won't come out of his office. He just sits there. Thinking about Ianto. Wow. Did I just say Ianto? Not many times I've called the man by his real name. But that's just me. Always hiding my feelings. Until now. I found this diary and knew it was Ianto's at once. I haven't read anything. It wouldn't feel right. If Ianto was alive I would read some then laugh at him later but this is different. I might as well go ahead and say it. Not like he's gunna know or anything, but........ I love him. Not in the way Jack does before anyone getss the wrong idea! He was like my little brother. I remember this one time we went to the rugby together. Just us two. It was a brilliant day. No Torchwood, no Jack no distractions. Just two mates having a laugh and then getting pissed after the game. I miss him. God... get a grip Harper! I gotta keep going even if Jack has given up. I know he loved Ianto too. He told me once. This must of crushed him. I dunno what else I can say. Jack's lost a friend, no, **boy**friend. I've lost a brother and Tosh and Gwen have lost a best mate. This is shit. This whole world is shit. If Jack ever takes us to see another planet I am permanently eloping there. _

_Entry written by Dr Owen Harper, 18th December 2009 _

Owen put the diary back where he'd found it and went up to Jack's office.

"Alrite Jack." Owen said casually.

"Fine." Jack replied without any emotion.

"Thinking of doing anything today?" Owen asked.

"No nothing." Jack sighed.

"Well maybe..." Owen was cut off by Jack who said, "Why are you here, Owen?"

"I miss him!" Owen yelled.

"What?" Jack looked shocked.

"I miss him okay?" Owen sat down and put his head in his hands.

Jack went over and put an arm round him.

"It's okay, Owen."

"No it's not okay Jack. I want him back." Owen said hating how pathetic he sounded.

"Oh God. So do I." Jack sobbed. There was a few minutes silence whilst the two men thought of the quiet archivist.

Owen broke the silence as he lifted his head out of his hands. "Remember when I walked in on you two snogging each others faces off." Owen and Jack laughed through their tears.

"That was a good kiss." Jack laughed again as Owen punched him lightly on the arm.

There was another few minutes silence. "Can we go see him?" Owen suddenly asked.

"Owen believe me I've wanted to but..." Jack trailed off.

"But what? I wanna go see my bro..." Owen stopped realising what he'd said.

"Brother? You saw Ianto as a brother?" Jack asked.

"Well I might as well admit it now. Yeah I did."

"Oh. So that's what that little talk was about!" Jack exclaimed.

"Huh?"

"You said to me once, if I ever hurt Ianto I would be fed to Myfanwy and buried alive." Jack laughed at the memory.

"Oh yeah. He'd been through enough. He didn't need you crushing him." Owen said.

"That was never going to happen Owen. I fell in love with him." Jack said seriously.

"Jack I'm sorry." Owen put a hand on Jack's.

"Don't be. So you wanna go see Ianto?" Jack asked changing the subject.

"Sure."

The two men walked side by side down to the morgue. Tosh and Gwen watched them go.

"Where they off too?" Gwen whispered.

"Dunno. To see Ianto?" Tosh sniffed at Ianto's name.

"Did Owen really care that much?" Gwen asked.

"Gwen!" Tosh exclaimed shocked.

"What? I thought they hated each other."

"They were like brothers Gwen. You could tell they loved each other really." Tosh's voice began to break so she went back to work, as did Gwen.

Down in the morgue Owen and Jack were beside Ianto. Jack had hold of his hand. All of a sudden Jack began to cry. His tears fell onto Ianto's cold, white cheeks. Jack sunk down to his knees but kept holding onto Ianto's hand. Owen was rocking back and forth trying very hard not to cry.

"Jack?" A voice asked. A voice with a welsh accent.

Jack stopped crying. He froze. Owen looked shocked down at the now very much alive Welshman.

"Ianto?" Owen asked. "Ianto you're.... alive?"

"So it would seem." Ianto sounded confused. "Owen are you holding my hand?"

"No! It's Jack." Owen laughed.

"Jack!?" Ianto sat bolt upright and looked down to Jack.

"Ianto is it really you?" Jack asked standing up.

"Yes it's me Jack!"

"Oh my God I missed you so much." Jack leant down and kissed Ianto whilst tears spilled down his cheeks. Owen turned away so they wouldn't see his tears.

"But how?" Jack asked when they broke apart.

"Well first thing I felt something warm fall onto my cheeks and then I sort of felt an energy inside me. It made me feel so alive. The next thing I knew I really was alive." Ianto explained.

"My tears? My tears brought you back to life?" Jack asked astounded.

"Seems like it." Ianto shrugged.

Ianto got of of the table and stood up. "Good to see you Owen." The two men stood kind of awkwardly for a moment. Then they stepped forward into a massive hug.

"Come with me, I know two people who will be thrilled to see you." Jack took hold of Ianto's hand and led him back into the main Hub with Owen following behind.

"Guys!" Jack called. "I have someone you might wanna meet."

"God do you think he's replaced Ianto already?" Gwen asked.

"No, Jack wouldn't do that. Would he?" Tosh replied.

"Well let's go see."

Gwen and Tosh walked out from behind Tosh's desk. Their eyes practically popped out in surprise when they saw Ianto.

"Oh my God Ianto!" They squealed running over and giving him a bone crushing hug.

"Hey, hey leave some of him left for me." Jack laughed.

The girls moved off of Ianto so Jack could hold him. They realised what this meant for Jack having the person he loved brought back so they let them be together for a moment.

"I missed you." Jack whispered well aware Owen, Tosh and Gwen were watching.

"I'm back now though." Ianto whispered as well.

"This may embarrass you in front of the team but this is worth it believe me." Jack said.

"What...?" Ianto was cut of by Jack's lips gently kissing him. It turned into a rough, passionate snog but for once Ianto didn't care that the rest of the team were watching as this was his moment with Jack.

"Right." Jack said pulling away from Ianto but still not letting go of his hand. "It's been an eventful day so you can all go home early."

"Okay thanks Jack. Ianto you coming Pub with us?" Owen asked.

"No thanks. Me and Jack have some catching up to do." Ianto grinned playfully.

"See you think he's all innocent but he is just a kinky and playful as the rest of us." Jack smirked as the team laughed.

"Bye guys. Jack don't wear the poor man out tonight." Gwen laughed.

"Good to have you back Ianto and Jack, Ianto has permission for tops today okay?" Owen winked at Ianto.

"Bye!" Tosh called.

Once the team had left Ianto said, "I like coming back from the dead I get lot's of advantages. Such as I get tops, you cant be rough with me and I can be rough with you and if I pretend tomorrow you were rough with me then you will be told off by Gwen and Tosh, doubt Owen would really care to be honest." Ianto laughed.

"Oi! Cheeky! And Owen does care Cariad. He was crushed when you died." Jack stroked Ianto's cheek.

"Okay." Ianto didn't seem to believe him.

"Anyway enough of all this talk. Let's get screwing!" Jack grinned leading Ianto to his headquarters.

**Like it? I may carry it on I'm not sure yet. Review please :D **


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay carrying on my rule: MUST GET ALL FICS FINISHED BY DECEMBER 1ST ! Then I can start a Christmas fic :) WOOO! But to do that I must finish my fics first. SO on with this one then :)**

"That was amazing Ianto. I missed you." Jack told him as they collapsed after the fourth round of sex they'd had that night.

"Well, I was dead so I didn't know if I missed you or not, but I like to think that I did." Ianto said cheekily.

Jack laughed and pulled him into a hug. "Never leave me again please." Jack whispered into his hair.

"I cant promise you that Jack. I'm not even sure how I'm here right now."

"My tears." Jack told him.

"I know. But how...?" Ianto left the question hanging.

"Well, because I'm immortal I guess normally when I kiss someone I have the power to bring them back, but you were too far gone. I guess my tears just contained something stronger then my kiss." Jack explained.

"Yeah I guess."

"Even so, I'm making Owen check you out tomorrow." Jack told him.

Ianto snuggled into his smiling at his concern.

"Okay." He yawned. Soon the two men were fast asleep smiling softly.

"Morning boys!" Tosh called as she entered the Hub.

"Morning!" They called from Jack's office. Ianto emerged with his hair slightly ruffled. Tosh grinned at that.

"Coffee Tosh?" He smiled.

"Please."

"Ahh Toshiko, they should name a flower after you, a very pretty flower, one with loads of petals." Jack grinned.

Gwen walked in next. "Gwen!" Jack called and ran to hug her. "Looking beautiful as always." He winked. Gwen looked shocked. Then Owen walked in looking scruffy as always. "Owen! My main man! My doctor! Your looking great today too, did you get a haircut?" Without waiting for an answer Jack carried on. "I like it! Suits you!

"What's going on Jack? Why you acting so happy?" Gwen asked.

"What do you mean?" Jack asked.

"What's got into you!" Gwen asked again.

"Ianto." Jack beamed. Tosh and Gwen giggled as Owen gagged. Ianto emerged with a tray full of coffee's, he handed one to Tosh, then Gwen, then Owen.

"And sir? What will you be drinking today?" Ianto asked.

"You?" Jack asked hopefully going close to Ianto.

Ianto blushed scarlet as Tosh and Gwen aw'd them. Ianto went off to make Jack's coffee.

"You love to embarrass that poor man don't you?" Owen said.

"Poor man? Since when did you feel sorry for him?" Jack asked raising an eyebrow.

"Dur! Since he died!" Owen said.

Suddenly there was a smash. "Fuck!" Ianto's swearing could be heard throughout the Hub.

"Ianto!" Jack called his voice thick with concern as he ran up to the kitchenette. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah I just dropped the sugar." Ianto replied bending down to sweep it up.

Jack just stared at Ianto's backside his mouth hanging slightly open. "Jack?" He asked.

Jack swallowed. "Y..yeah?"

"You okay?" Ianto asked standing up. Jack pounced. He slammed Ianto against the cabinets. The noise of cups tinkling got the rest of the teams attention but the boys were too wrapped up in their own world to notice.

"J..Jack what are you doing?" Ianto was more then a little bit turned on.

"This." Jack plunged his lips onto Ianto's. Ianto was about to protest but was soon lost in Jack. Every inch of him wanted Jack. Every inch of him _needed _Jack,

They came up for oxygen and just stared at each other for a few minutes their foreheads resting on one another's. Blue eyes stared at blue eyes.

"Do you think they realise their not alone?" Owen whispered.

"Shhh! Leave them alone!" Gwen hushed him.

"Jack I..." Ianto began.

"Yes?" He asked.

"I need you." He said diverting his eyes down towards his semi-hard cock.

Jack grinned. "That's good caz' I need you too." He also looked down at his own erection.

"But the others..." Ianto started.

"You lot!" Jack called. He was still pressed against Ianto with his hands either side of his head and their foreheads touching. "Go home!"

"But Jack, I really want to get this autopsy finished." Owen grinned evilly.

"Shutup Owen, you can do it another time." Tosh told him giving him a look that clearly said, if-you-don't-leave-my-boys-to-do-what-they-want-I-will-personally-kill-you.

Owen ignored the look and said, "Nah I think I will stay and finish it."

"Fine with me." Jack called.

"What?" Owen asked shocked.

"Yeah, me and Ianto don't mind an audience, do we Yan?" Jack grinned.

"Nope, not a problem." Ianto smiled.

Owen visibly paled. Jack leaned in and started to kiss Ianto ferociously. Jack pushed Ianto against the counter so it made Ianto put his legs around Jack's waist. Jack carried Ianto across the Hub and deliberately went to the Med bay. He pressed Ianto against the railings of the Med bay.

"Okay! Okay! I'm leaving just please stop!" Owen cried grabbing his jacket and running out of the Hub.

He got to the tourist office to find the girls laughing at him hysterically. "You watched the CCTV didn't you?" He grumbled as the girls laughed in reply.

"So do you two wanna go pub?" Owen asked.

"Nah, we're gonna watch them." Gwen giggled.

Owen looked disgusted. "That's...a pretty good idea! Like porn yeah?" Owen said sitting down with the girls.

The girl looked at him and sighed. "No Owen, not like porn. We find them cute." Tosh explained.

"You find Jack fucking Ianto against his desk cute?" Owen asked in disbelief.

"No." Tosh replied.

"Thank God I was-"

"We think Jack _making-love _to Ianto across the whole Hub cute. You should hear what they say to each other when they are all loved up." Tosh told him.

Owen rolled his eyes.

"Your so cute from this angle" Jack panted.

"Oh yeah I bet." Ianto chuckled. He was lying on Jack's desk and Jack was inside him. He was standing at the end of the desk thrusting into Ianto, making him cry out with pleasure everytime he hit his prostate.

"Ya know." Jack panted again. "This is so. Why I. Hired you. Jones, Ianto Jones." Jack said in between each thrust.

Ianto managed a laugh. "I bet it was."

"Jack..." Ianto moaned.

"Yeah?"

"Faster." He pleaded.

Jack raised his eyebrows. "Your wish, is my command." Jack started to move much faster. Ianto threw back his head in pleasure. "You like that yeah?" Jack grinned.

"Oh, God, yes! Right there Jack, right there!" Ianto cried.

"Ya mean, here?" Jack thusted extra hard into the spot he knew would make Ianto would melt with pleasure.

"Oh my fucking God yes! Do it there. Again. Please." Ianto panted.

Jack did what Ianto asked. He was letting this be about him and what he wanted. He had been dead for quite a while and Jack had missed him like crazy, so anything Ianto wanted, Ianto got.

Jack hit that spot four more times before Ianto came, yelling Jack's name. That alone made Jack come inside him moaning Ianto's name.

As weak as he was, Jack picked Ianto up and carried him to his bunker. "Ianto? You okay?" Jack asked.

"Y..yeah." Ianto stuttered.

"What's wrong?" Jack asked.

"Wrong? Wrong! After that Jack I don't think anything will ever be wrong again!" Ianto looked right into Jack's eyes. "You...you did...you did everything I wanted."

"Well yeah, this was about you and you only. You don't understand how much I missed you when you were gone. I just wanted to make you feel amazing. And if hitting you in the same spot with my dick over and over again until you scream my name makes you happy...I'm more then happy to oblige." Jack grinned.

Ianto leaned up and kissed him. "Thank you." He whispered.

"Welcome." Jack said as he laid down next to Ianto and cuddled him in his arms.

Meanwhile the team were staring open-mouthed at the CCTV.

"Did my eyes just deceive me or did Ianto just get the best sex he's, no wait, any of us, has ever had?" Owen asked the girls.

"Nope, we saw that too." Gwen agreed.

"Okay, I'm just gonna ask is anyone else turned on?" Owen asked.

"Erm...yeah." The girls admitted.

"I cant believe I am turned on by gay sex." Owen said.

"Well, I don't blame you really Owen, I mean that wasn't just sex, that was like, I dunno, something amazing." Tosh said.

"Wow. I wish Rhys would do that to me." Gwen sighed.

"I wish anyone would do that to me." Owen said.

"I'm going home, I'll see you guys later." Gwen said.

"Yeah same." Tosh said.

The three of them walked out of the tourist office feeling quite hot and flustered.

**Okay and we're done :) this is my first M fic and I didn't even realise it was an M until I had finished writing it :) Well review please :)**


End file.
